


Wink Wonk

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, tsukkiyama - Freeform, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more fluff that's just bad flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink Wonk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend and I's boredom in science class.
> 
> Yamaguchi's POV

   Tsukki wraps his arms around my waist and his chin rests on my right shoulder. I feel his heartbeat against my back, his fingertips leaving a faint warmth at my sides. We sit on his bed: Tsukki leaning on the wall as I lean against him, his legs spread out with me comfortably nestled between them.

   He softly hums to the song he's listening to, head lightly bobbing with the beat and fingertips tapping against my sides.

   “Tsukki?” I ask turning the page of the magazine when he sighs. There's no answer from him so I continue reading.

   Roughly two minutes later he sighs again, this time louder and deeper. I shift my body a little, “Is everything okay?”

   Again he doesn't answer so my attention focuses on the magazine once more. A minute doesn't even pass before he sighs. It's obnoxiously loud, and very throaty. Obviously he’s doing this on purpose.

   “Are you okay?” I question separating from him. I scoot forward a few inches then turn around to face him. His amber eyes stare at me with a little mischievousness, his lips trying not to smirk.

   “Wha-” I begin to ask before he suddenly winks.

   A wink is nothing right? We’re not pubescent 14 year-olds anymore, so why am I blushing and unable to look directly at him?

   “Is something wrong?” Tsukki teases. I pout and try to breathe normally. “Nope,” I huff. He stares impishly, “Are you sure?”

   “Positive babe,” I retort winking back.

   Tsukki blinks in surprise, his eyes widen a little before he regains his composure. He leans in closer so our faces are only a few inches away, and he winks again.

   “Really Love? You completely sure?”

   “I am sweetie,” I reply winking back and leaning forward like him.

   The smirk on his face widens, I gulp but don't back down. We continue to stare at each other for another minute then-

   Both of us starts winking rapidly: Tsukki winking a few times with one eye then switching off to the other while I wink continuously with my left one.

   A minute or two later we stop. Our eyes hold anticipation as we observe the other; trying to guess their next move.

   “I can wink with both eyes at the same time,” I joke blinking.

   My eyes open widely the moment I feel Tsukki’s soft lips touch mine. “Wh-Wha-What?” I sputter in surprise. Heat rises to my cheeks as my boyfriend smugly smirks.

   “That's some great winking skills,” he playfully mocks. I roll my eyes, “Like you could do any better.”

   He grins then suddenly pulls me on top of his lap. “Watch me Love,” Tsukki says before our lips collide.


End file.
